Helenuim
by samui hoshi
Summary: when you love someone you must set him free....." I guess that pretty covers it all up..... sorry but i don't know how to write the summary yet..... first slam dunk fic please review..... warning shounen ai


Title: Helenium  
  
Author: Samui Hoshi  
  
Date Started: November 16, 2003  
  
Time Started: 3:43 a.m.  
  
Date Finished: November 29, 2003  
  
Time Finished: 4:23 p.m.  
  
Anime: Slam Dunk  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... *sigh*  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first Slamdunk fic and its been a long time since I wrote a fanfic so you might find it to be a bit weird. I'm still adjusting to the atmosphere.. This fic sorta came out of my head early in the morning so maybe you would find some wrong grammars and spellings ... Gomenasai!!!!!! Please review!! I promise to make the next chapters good so please R&R and please tell me if this fic is worth continuing or if it is another trash material.  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai and a couple of bad words, slight OOCs and more weirdness  
  
Chapter I- Bitter Tears  
  
Sakuragi's POV  
  
"Rain... trickles down from the sky... like little crystal beads tied in transparent strings of sorrow and loneliness, creating a ring of grief that somehow finds its way to me; binding me in such misery and sadness... causing it (a/n: he is referring to the rain) to rush down my eyes and roll down my cheeks... just like bitter tears."  
  
I guess my façade fooled you alright. I guess my street thug look, demonic brown eyes and trash talk blinded and prevented you from seeing the real me. The real Sakuragi Hanamichi. The fragile one that widers and falls to his knees whenever a gust of wind blows... the one who immediately falls apart and breaks into tears when hurt; the sensitive me.  
  
I guess I was wrong to think that you could break trough my heavy iron mask...you never did try didn't you?......you really didn't want to know the real me.. The me who cries during our arguments... the me whose heart is always being stabbed by your icy glares..the me who loves you dearly.  
  
I really am an idiot.. Just like you always said.. I'm so stupid to think that you did love me... so stupid to cling on this one sided love..so stupid to love you so much.. So stupid..  
  
Regret is all I feel right now... and anger... but it's not your fault that you broke up with me, it's my fault..it's my fault that I've always been weak... it's my fault that I didn't love you more... it's my fault that I'm not perfect like that damn Akira Sendoh... it's my entire fucking fault.. So why should I be angry at you... I should be angry at me..  
  
Maybe by the time you read this letter you already have forgotten me and your happy with that Akira... well I'm happy for you... I'm happy that you found your happiness.. I'm happy that your smiling because of him..  
  
Like Haruko-chan always say "If you really love that person you must set him free.." So now I'm saying goodbye and thank you to the one I really love..Thank You Rukawa...  
  
Normal POV  
  
"So you're writing another letter for him..." a soft but familiar voice pierced trough the deafening silence. "So are you going to burn it again I presume... like the others you made..."  
  
"Mito.." Sakuragi said while sobbing; trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"So are you?" Mito inquired... smiling a bit to comfort his red haired friend.  
  
"No.. I'm giving him this one.." the red head said; rubbing his eyes repeatedly to relinquish his tears.  
  
"... Oh... Can I read it?" His dark-green haired friend teased.  
  
There was silence between the two.  
  
"I guess not..." Mito said, his smiling fading a bit.  
  
Hanamichi rises from the chair and walks toward a cabinet where he gets a long plain envelope. He then comes back to his chair and folds his simple scented stationery which he neatly tucks in the envelope; sits down then stares at the white envelope.  
  
"So you're really going to quit basketball?" Mito said; trying to break the ice.  
  
Hanamichi simply nods; all his attention still focused at the letter.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I no longer have a reason to stay.." Sakuragi said in a monotone voice. "Didn't you tell me that you are still going to beat Nobunaga to get Haruko back?" Mito slowly approached the Sakuragi.  
  
"Haruko is happy with him.. I want her to be.. I don't want to bother them anymore." He clenches his fist; crumpling the long envelope.  
  
"How about Ru..."  
  
His words where cut when Hanamichi suddenly slammed his hands on the oak table.  
  
"I don't want to hear his fucking name! From now on no one will speak that G*@ damn name ever again!!!!!!"  
  
Hanamichi then leaves the room in rage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(At the Gym)  
  
"Well this is it.. *there is still time to back out*" Hanamichi said while taking a deep breath; slowly opening the gym door.  
  
"Sakuragi! You're late again!!!!!" Akagi said; steam comes out from his ears with a large vein popping from his forehead. "Have you forgotten that tomorrow is our practice game with Ryonan?!"  
  
Sakuragi stared at him blankly then suddenly bowed in front of their gorilla-like captain, his crimson hair covering his face ... surprising everybody.  
  
The red head slowly rouse up then walked towards their coach and bowed again.. The well composed coached now seemed worried and uneasy...  
  
Sakuragi then turned around; facing everybody; still in his bowing position.  
  
He then takes a deep breath and, as loud as he could, said "Thank you minna! This tensai enjoyed playing with you all.. I really had a good time with this team but I'm afraid I need to quit basketball.."  
  
Upon saying this, he rises from his position and again takes a deep breath.  
  
Every body was shocked at what he said.. creating a deafening silence..  
  
Suddenly out of no where.. Rukawa appeared..breaking the gloomy atmosphere.  
  
He looked at Sakuragi's eyes.. his cold blue eyes softening a bit.. "Doaho!" he said in a monotone voice. He grabs a basketball ball and raises his hand and puts the ball as high as Sakuragi's height.. signaling a "one- on-one" match.  
  
The red head then nods in approval; removes his long sleeves. "Ikuzo! Baka Kitsune!"  
  
30 minutes that seemed forever to the two.. gradually stopping to look at the scores.. Rukawa gradually pointing at the score board signaling his lead.. and Sakuragi as usual cursing the man.  
  
15 then 10 minutes.. the game seemed to go on like forever.. both gradually taking the lead..  
  
Then the last minute struck, the ball was out for grabs.. the two out runned each other for the rebound... jumping at the same time to grab the floating ball..  
  
"Sakuragi's got it no wait Rukawa has it" The Shohoku's members cheered.  
  
Sakuragi has the ball within his reach when suddenly his eyes met Rukawa's.. withdrawing his reach.. allowing Rukawa to get the ball.  
  
At the last second Rukawa shoots the ball and scores a three pointer.  
  
"10 against 13.. not bad at all.." Sakuragi said while laughing and giving everybody his usual goofy smile.  
  
The red head then walks towards the exit; grabbing his black Shohoku uniform; dusting it a bit.  
  
"Thanks for the game Kitsune!" He said once again laughing his head off".. I gotta admit you really have beaten this Tensai.."  
  
He slowly walked towards the door and opened it gently. Before he went out of the door he again bowed at everyone then exited slowly.  
  
Rukawa was stunned.. he knew that if he defeated Sakuragi.. the red head would stay..  
  
He lowered his head a bit; his hair covering his pale face... and looks at the ball as it bounces up and down the floor.  
  
After a couple of seconds.. he clenched his fists and ran towards the door.. "SAKURAGI MATTE!" he called out.  
  
"Rain... trickles down from the sky... like little crystal beads tied in transparent strings of sorrow and loneliness, creating a ring of grief that somehow finds its way to me; binding me in such misery and sadness... causing it (a/n: he is referring to the rain) to rush down my eyes and roll down my cheeks... just like bitter tears."  
  
Author's notes: So how did you like it? I know it sucks... Gomenasai!!!!!! Please review!! I promise to make the next chapters good so please R&R.. critique but please don't flame.. I really want to improve. Please tell me if this fic is worth continuing or if it is another trash material.  
  
Next Chapter: Sakuragi meets Rukawa to give his letter and Rukawa reads it?  
More about Rukawa's real feelings.  
  
Chapter II- Sorry but I Love Sendoh 


End file.
